The present invention relates to a compound speaker suitable for use in a mounted state to a rear tray of a vehicle such as an automobile.
In conventional compound speakers of this type, usually a tweeter is mounted coaxially with a woofer, and so when the tweeter is attached to the rear tray, it faces upward or faces upward in a somewhat forwardly inclined state.
Since the high frequency range which the tweeter takes charge of is strong in directivity, it does not directly reach the listener's ear but a sound reflected by a ceiling or other object is listened to by the ear. Consequently, not only the stereo feeling is weakened and the high frequency range is deteriorated, but also the tone quality is debased by interference caused by reflection, etc.
In order to eliminate such drawbacks, it has recently been proposed to mount a tweeter pivotably on a horizontal shaft and let it face forward to direct sound toward a plane coplanar with the listener's ear.
Even in such compound speaker, however, since the tweeter does not pivot in the right and left directions, it is not improved in the directivity in such directions and the sound will be influenced not only by the reflection characteristics of windows or interior materials but also by the number and position of passenger, thus making it impossible to attain an optimum condition. There occurs deterioration of disturbance in frequency characteristics, particularly in high frequency range, the sound image does not become fixed and a satisfactory stereo feeling is not obtained.